Les SV de SS
by Lucius Snape
Summary: Voici ou je regrouperai mes défis de la St Valentin pour le SevyS Now... Donc ce sont des drabbles sur mon Maître des potions adoré et on doit découvrir l'auteur de la lettre qu'à la fin...
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour,_**

**_J'ai commencé récemment à participer aux défis de la communauté Sevys Now... Voici le premier défi que j'ai réalisé..._**

**_Défi la SV de SS_**  
Titre : Ma déclaration  
Type : fanfic  
Défi : La SV de SS (sous forme de lettre)  
Pairing : SS/?  
Rating : PG  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule les idées saugrenues sont à moi.  
Nombres de mots: environs 275

* * *

À mon cher maître des potions, 

j'ai du prendre tout mon courage pour t'écrire ces quelques lignes, mais je me dois de te révéler ce que je ressens pour toi. Je sais que tu ne m'as probablement jamais remarqué tel que je suis réellement, parce que dès que tu es là, je perds tous mes moyens. Pour toi, je dois seulement être un jeune impertinent de plus. Mais pour moi, tu es celui qui envahi mes rêves. Pas une seule nuit je n'ai pas songé à toi, à tes mains fines et talentueuses, à ta voix envoûtante…

Tu dois penser que je suis trop inexpérimenté pour affirmer que tu es l'homme que je recherche, mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Tout comme je sais que sous tes airs parfois glacials se cache un homme marqué par la vie. Je voudrais tant être celui qui pansera tes plaies et qui soignera tes blessures morales. J'aimerais être celui qui fera naître un sourire sur ton visage.

Je me souviens encore de la première fois où je t'ai vu. Dès ce moment, j'ai su que j'étais perdu, que je n'aurais plus jamais pleine possession de mes moyens en face de toi. Mon cœur bat la chamade dès que j'entends ta voix et tout mon corps tremble lorsque tu t'approches.

C'est peut-être suicidaire de ma part de t'écrire cette lettre, mais je dois prendre ce risque, probablement à cause de ce que tu appelles la stupidité des Gryffondor. Je me dois de te révéler ce que je ressens pour toi.

Pardonne-moi si je t'offense avec mes sentiments, toi qui partages mes plus grands fantasmes. Je suis fou de toi.

Neville.

* * *

Voilà... Reste à appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas si ça vous a plu... 


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Fait pour être ensemble  
Pairing : SS/??  
Rating : G  
Défi : La saint valentin de Severus Snape.(sous forme de lettre)  
Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR  
Note : Je crois que ça correspond au défi...

Nombre de Mots : environs 350

Bonne Lecture !!!

* * *

Bonjour Severus,

Depuis plusieurs années je te regarde, et j'ai décidé de faire le premier pas. Puisque je te connais tant, je sais que ton orgueil te ferait rejeter cette lettre immédiatement. Mais j'aimerais que tu prennes quelques instants pour y réfléchir avant de la détruire. Nous sommes ensembles à chaque jour et nous ne pouvons pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, c'est notre fatalité. Notre relation n'est pas obligée d'être publique, nous pouvons la garder secrète. C'est ce que je préférerais aussi, car je suis convaincue que si la communauté venait à apprendre que nous nous parlons, c'est l'asile qui nous attend.

Nous sommes tellement pareilles toi et moi que je ne vois pas comment nous ne pourrions pas nous entendre. Je suis convaincue que je suis la mieux placée pour te comprendre, sans que tu n'aies à dire quoique ce soit. Je connais chacun de tes plus grands secrets mieux que le plus grand légimens que cette terre peut porter. Chacune de tes réactions je peux les anticiper et les contrôler. C'est ce que prouve chaque journée que nous passons ensemble. Même si parfois je te contredis, je sais que tu ne me hais pas comme tu le prétends, et que mes interventions t'ont souvent sauvé la peau. Tu ne m'as jamais remercié pour ça, mais je n'en ai pas besoin car je sais qu'au fond de toi tu m'es reconnaissant.

Depuis que je suis avec toi, j'ai énormément changé. Au début, mon travail était de te regarder et de t'empêcher de faire des bêtises mais tu as réussi à me corrompre. Lorsque tu contemples avec envie le postérieur ferme de Potter ou que tu reluques le décolleté de Granger, j'ai la même réaction que toi, moi aussi je bave de désir. Tu as réussi à me pervertir et je te suis reconnaissante. Si seulement tu pouvais accepter que je sois présente lorsque tu te laisses aller à tes perversions, qui sait jusqu'où on pourrait aller tous les deux.

Je suis si bien près de toi et je ne veux te partager avec personne.

Ta conscience.

* * *

Voilà... Si ça vous a plus, vous savez quoi faire 


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Mon complément...  
Pairing : SS/??  
Rating : G  
Défi : La saint valentin de Severus Snape (sous forme de lettre...)  
Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR  
Nombre de Mots : environs 175

* * *

Bonjour Severus,

Depuis quelques temps je suis souvent en ta présence. J'apprécie réellement tous ces petits moments que nous passons ensemble, ce qui m'amène au but de cette lettre. Que dirais-tu que nous nous unissions, toi et moi?

Nous avons beaucoup en commun et je suis certain que nous arriverions à vivre à deux sans se piler sur les pieds. Je sais que tu en as plus qu'assez de la bande de cornichons que tu côtoies chaque jour, et moi je n'en peux plus des admiratrices en chaleur qui me courent après, surtout celles de Sevys now! Toi et moi savons très bien que le plus l'important est la beauté intérieure et non le superficiel.

Je sais que tu es un espion pour l'Ordre et tu accomplis ton rôle avec minutie. Je sais très bien ce que c'est d'avoir à jouer un rôle à la perfection et la façon dont tu t'y prends m'impressionne. Je ne pourrais faire mieux.

Pense à mon offre et donne-moi de tes nouvelles au plus vite.

Alan Rickman.

* * *

Merci à ma fantastique correctrice, Fumseck…

Si vous avez aimé, vous pouvez me le faire savoir grâce au petit bouton en bas…


End file.
